


Stupid

by twinklingpotatoes



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Romance, worried Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpotatoes/pseuds/twinklingpotatoes
Summary: Jude's car accident make Zero realize many things...





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, im new to Zude fandom but this pair is definitely my favorite. they have everything a couple should have even though they're not perfet and i absolutely adore them. i just wish there be a season 4 for hit the floor so they could have their wedding.  
> p.s: im a sucker for fluffy hospital scenes XD  
> p.s.s: Englishhe is not my first language, so please be kind with me .  
> 

_If you asked Zero when was the last time that he felt terrified he would just give you one of his iconic smirks, throwing up his shoulder and say “i never feel fear...”, of course he would never  admit the fears he felt when he was in the foster home while he tried to protect his sister from his foster parents, that was something personal just for him and Jude. But as he ran down the ward...looking at the love of his life on hospital bed, he felt the earth shattering beneath his feet. yeah, that was greatest fear he ever felt in his life._

“wha-what happened?!” he asked out of breath, trying his best to control his shaking voice.

“a drunk driver moved to his line.” Lionel choked out as she rushed to hug him, but Zero kept looking at his boyfriend as he  gently pushed her away to rush to Jude’s side.

he looked at him from head to toe, checking him for his injuries...from his bandaged arm to the bruise on his cheek and the cut on his forehead.

“how was the surgery?” Zero asked as he quietly sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers carefully tracing his warm skin to cup his face.

“one of his ribs broke that pierced his lung, they patched it up... but...”

“but what?” Zero hissed looking at her fiercely.

“he lost so much blood that they lost him for a minute. the doctor said we have to wait for him to gain his conscious. Zero,i...”

“and you’re telling me this now?” now adding to his fear he felt great anger.” I SHOULD’VE BEEN HERE WITH HIM.” he shouted as he paced the room, Lionel rushed to his side trying to calm him down.

“you were at the game, im sure that’s what Jude would have want too.” but Zero stopped listening to her as he rushed to the main hall again, “i have to see his doctor myself.”

 ~**~~*~~**~

“Zero?” feeling a small,warm hand on his shoulder Zero recognized Jelena’s voice.

his eyes still glued to Jude, Zero nodded his head in acknowledgment.

“how is he?” Jelena asked as she took a seat beside him.

“no change.” Zero answered back drawing circles on the back of Jude’s hand,”still unconscious.”

“you’re a mess,” Jelena looked at him worried,”you should take a rest, go home you’ve been here for more than 24 hours.”

smiling to himself Zero finally looked at her,”living with Miguel made you soft.”

biting her lip she looked away to hide her embarrassment,”im still me, i just have someone to care about now...” at this she looked back at him,”just like you.”

Zero laughed softly, his eyes pinned to Jude’s calm face,”its like he’s sleeping. he’s a sound sleeper,you know?  still he has his nightmares sometimes. he always tries to hide them away from me but i know better.”

Jelena sat there silently, just listening to her ex brought her a rush of memories...how she would’ve done anything  for Terrence.

“you love him”, she said wisely.

Zero smiled at that,“he’s always patient with me but still push me forward from time to time. he looks at me with this smile that only belongs to me. he never felt love from anyone but he gives all of his love to me, he underestimate himself but he doesn't know just how beautiful he really is” without being able to control himself Zero found himself pouring out his heart, “he’s always with me...on my side, even when i can’t accept myself.”when a single tear fell on the back of his hand that he noticed he was crying,”im afraid Jelena, im afraid of losing...what i would do without him?”

holding back her own tears, Jelena stood up to hold him in her arms, _love_... she smiled at the thought as she whispered words of hope to his ear.

~**~~*~~**~

when Zero opened his eyes the room was dimmed, rubbing his eyes he looked for his phone to see what time it was when a familiar voice caught his attention.

“you finally woke up.” Jude whispered with a smile.

his eyes wide in alarm,Zero rushed to sit on the edge of the bed,”that should be my line.”

“you scared me the hell out of me Jude.”

“i know, im sorry” Jude took his hand to kiss his palm,”how was the game?”

surprised by Zero’s laugh, Jude looked at him with rounded eyes,”what? “

“you almost died and all you care about is the game?”

“no,”reaching out this time Jude cupped Zero’s face,”im more worried about how tired you look. you should’ve gone home.”

hearing his scolding tone, Zero felt rush of happiness as he bent down to kiss his forehead,”i can’t even breath when you’re not fine.”

“Gideon...”

“i felt devastated Jude, please...please don’t leave me again.”

“i wont leave you, never.” Jude promised him between their kisses.

“are you okay now? do you feel any pain?”

“my chest hurt a little but it’s nothing i cant take.”

“you know im going to kill that driver who hurt you, but im going after that tomorrow.” listening to Jude’s laugh Zero thought he never heard a sound more beautiful than that,”you laughing? “ he faked a frown but his boyfriend knew better.

“please don’t kill him, we cant have sex if you’re in prison.”

Zero laughed along with him,”that's actually a very good point, “ in a second he turned serious again,”but ill give him a piece of my mind.”

“that i can live with,” Jude said as he dragged him into another kiss.

“what's wrong?” feeling Zero's stare  Jude asked still a little breathless from their kiss.

looking down at him Zero ran his fingers through his soft,brown hair,” i love you, stupid.”

“i love you too,” Jude murmured back with a smiled at the corner of his lips.

“you’re the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me Jude, not money, not fame...you. and im madly in love with you,just being with you give me peace and at nights when i hold you i feel so happy that it scares me.”

“Gideon...” 

“no let me finish, when we were at Derek and Asha’s wedding and you got that bouquet it was as if someone tapped me on my shoulder and told me, hey what are you waiting for? and today when they told me you were in a car accident  i-“ he stopped as wave of emotions hit him again... feeling Jude’s warm hand holding his made him calm enough to continue,”i don’t know what i was waiting for all this time...” at this he reached for his pant’s pocket.

“oh god...Gideon...”Jude left a breath that he didn't know he was holding when he saw the ring in Zero’s hand.

“so Jude Kinkade, will you marry me?”

taking the ring from his hand Jude smiled at him brightly,”of course i do, stupid”

laughing happily, all his worries washed away as Zero bent down to this time kiss his fiance.

 


End file.
